It's Halloween, Dummy
by Aquila Aqua
Summary: A two-shot of Halloween at Kamui Daimon. Aaron has entered the class in the Scariest Class Competition and is aiming to win without any outside interference like the year before. And there is the Halloween Party after that to look forward to. Who won't have fun this year? Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything from Danball Senki Wars.**

**Boo! It's Halloween and I had been thinking up of this for a while and wrote this chapter after an exhausting morning of one of the papers of my exams. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"…Aaron, what are you wearing?" Ayari asked when the said boy entered the common room wearing a lab coat with a white collar shirt underneath and a pair of black pants. But what made Ayari ask the question was the white wig which was pointing in all directions.<p>

Aaron grinned and spoke in a western accent. "It's Halloween, Dummy."

A tick formed on Ayari's forehead. "What?!"

"It's a famous phrase that our neighborhood likes to use to describe Halloween and their costumes." Hikari quickly cut in before Ayari could beat him up.

"Yup." Aaron nodded proudly. "I came up with it myself."

"Ok, so what's with the get up?" Ayari eyed his costume. "What are you dressing up as? Albert Einstein?"

"How did you guess?" Aaron muttered and, thankfully, removed the wig.

"You should know that Ayari can simply know things like that by now." Mikhail remarked mildly as he too eyed Aaron up and down. "By the way, the party does not start until this evening, why are you dressing up now?"

"Oh, actually, I'm going back to the class to put some finishing touches to the decorations and won't be coming back to the dorms after that." Aaron explained. "So, I might as well get ready now. Oh, and don't forget to remind Christy not to go into the class like last year."

"Like I won't." Ayari muttered as Aaron left and Catherin and Haruki came up into the common room.

"Do we want to know why Aaron is dressed up like a scientist?" Haruki asked.

"Best that you don't." Vanessa answered.

"He should be an interior designer." Catherin said. "I really like the way he suggested our class should be decorated for the Scariest Class Award. Heck, I bet your class won last year because of him."

Much to her surprise, the ex-Rossius students stiffen and looked away sheepishly.

"…Huh?"

"Well, you see…" Hikari fumbled with her skirt. "We didn't exactly win last year because of him…"

* * *

><p><em> "<em>_Yosh, everything is set!" Aaron said proudly as he stood in the middle of the class which was neatly decorated with Jack o Lanterns, cut outs of bats, cats, vampires, snakes, ghost and spiders, and a ton of fake web spray on the ceiling and corners of the room. He even made a witch with a cauldron from Paper Mache which was standing beside the door. There were also walls made from cardboard covered with black paper and glow in the dark stickers on them to form a maze._

_ "__Hey Aaron…Woah!" Hikari exclaimed when she came inside the class. "It's just as scary as the ones that you used to do at home."_

_ "__Thanks." Aaron grinned. "And check out the lighting." He took a remote control out of his pocket and pressed a button. Instantly, the lights went out the room went dark. After a second, small spotlights hanging from the ceiling began to light up the cut outs and jack o lanterns then moved on to the paper mache witch, creating spooky shadows each time it shined on an object. "The lights won't come on until it senses someone in the room. That way, we can save some electricity."_

_Hikari's jaws dropped open. "Wow…oh, I forgot!" She slapped her cheek. "Muraku's looking for you just now."_

_ "__Ok." Aaron pocketed the remote controller and went to the door._

_ "__Aren't you going to turn it off?" Hikari asked._

_ "__Nah." He shook his head. "The headmaster is coming soon for the judging. I'll leave this on for him to see when he comes by."_

_"…__Ok." She soon followed him out, thinking that no one would come until then. Big Mistake._

_A few minutes later, Christy, unaware that Aaron had left the contraption on, came into the room. "Hey Aaron…"_

_The door instantly closed shut and the lights started shining on the cut outs. Christy's face became pale as the shadows became creepier. Finally, it rested on the paper mache witch, creating a shadow of the witch stiring the cauldron while crackling with mad laughter. It was too much for Christy that she let out a blood curling scream that shook the whole school…_

_ "__And here we have 2-1." The headmaster remarked to himself as he approached the class. "Now let's see what have they…" He jumped when he heard the blood curling scream and the scream o'meter in his hands broke. "What the…!? It must have been too scary for someone who is inside to scream like that. I better make them the winner." He mumbled as he walked away unaware that Ayari and Hikari were running to the class._

_Ayari quickly yanked the door open and poked her head inside. "Christy!?" _

_She was met with the sight of Christy fainted on the floor with form coming out of her mouth._

* * *

><p>"…That's what happened?" Catherin and Haruki sweatdropped.<p>

Ayari nodded sheepishly. "Yeah…every since then, she's been pretty paranoid of Halloween. We didn't realize that we won because of that until the headmaster told us."

"…Ok, what are you going to the party as?" Haruki quickly changed the subject.

"And don't say that you're not going because of the blood and gore." Vanessa warned.

Ayari let out a frustrated sigh and picked up a magazine. "Not that I have a choice. Mom sent me an outfit already and insisted that I wear it."

"What is it?" Hikari asked with her interest piped up.

"Not to be seen until the party." Ayari muttered.

"I may have an idea of what it is though." Mikhail whispered to Hikari and Vanessa making them giggle.

Ayari glared daggers at him. "Mikhail, say one word…"

"Then again, I won't tell." He quickly added.

"Good." Ayari muttered and turned her attention back to the magazine, unaware that Mikhail wrote something in his notebook and tore it out, giving it to the girls to see. They silently giggled and gave him an 'ok' sign.

* * *

><p>"Now everything is done." Aaron declared as he placed finishing touches on the lighting.<p>

Yuno's mouth hanged open as she rubbed her eyes for the hundredth time to check if she was imagining things or not. "Aaron…isn't this a little too much?"

"Nonsense." Aaron shook his head. The room was pretty much decorated like last year but this time, he added an extra cut out of a witch flying on a broom with its cat and a spot light in front of it. "Once I on the spotlight, the shadow of the cut out will create a shadow of it on the window. And I do this all the time at home."

Yuno nodded in understanding…or rather, part of it. "Ok…I'm going to change into my costume now. Aren't you going to?"

"Nope." Aaron put back on the wig and wore the lab coat. "Ta da!"

Once again, Yuno's mouth dropped open. "I won't ask what you are."

"Of course. It's Halloween, Dummy. I'm Einstein."

Yuno opened her mouth to say something but decided against it and closed it. "Whatever. I'm going to change now."

When Aaron was sure that she had left the room, a grin crept up his face. "Hopefully we'll win because of this and not because of some scream o'meter being broken."

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Halloween! Read and Review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything from Danball Senki Wars.**

**So here's the second chapter...enjoy and review.**

* * *

><p>"So, Ayari, where's your costume?" Vanessa slyly asked the brunette as she got her costume of Blink, her favourite character from X-Men Days of Future Past, ready. It consists of a black leather jacket with a long back, and a black jumpsuit underneath. Beside her bed was a pair of black leather platform boots that came up to her calf.<p>

Ayari huffed and folded her arms. "I'll change once you leave the room."

"Oh come on, what's so bad about it that you don't want us to see it?" Vanessa asked and sat down beside her on her bed.

"It's embarrassing!" She insisted.

"Not what Mikhail told me." Vanessa smirked.

Ayari narrowed her eyes. "I'm going to kill him." She growled.

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Don't blame him. Hikari and I just cornered him into it." She lied, not wanting Mikhail to suffer Ayari's wrath which was unusually bad during festivals like these.

Ayari stared at her hard for a moment finally she sighed. "You're not going to let this go until I show you, aren't you?"

Vanessa smiled and nodded her head vigorously. Ayari sighed and reached underneath her bed and pulled out a box. "Fine, but you must promise not to laugh."

She placed the box on the bed and took out the contents. Ayari's mother likes to send her outfits which normally did not fit her taste for events like this and this time was no exception. The dress was short and black with long flowy sleeves and a pointy hat. There was even a pair of black four inch stilettos to go with it. Once Vanessa saw them, she bit her lips to stop herself from laughing.

Ayari huffed when she noticed this action. "Just laugh already!"

Vanessa doubled over and burst out laughing. "Your mother wants you to be a witch!"

A tick formed on Ayari's forehead but it disappeared just as soon as it appeared. "Yeah. So, I heard that Hikari is going as a fairy, Christy as Alice from Alice in Wonderland, and you…as Blink. By the way, where did you get your costume from?"

"Oh, I got it from a cousin of mine who is also a fan of Blink." Vanessa shrugged. "She managed to make this outfit and gave it to me."

"…I see." Ayari returned her attention to her outfit again and held it at arm's length away from her. "I just want to be over with it as soon as possible."

Vanessa smiled sympathetically and wrapped an arm over her shoulder. "It's not that bad as you think. Plus, I think your costume looks great…except for the stilettos. I don't know how you walk in them."

"I could say the same for your platform boots." Ayari retorted. She sighed and looked at her dress again. "We have about one hour to get ready, do you want to change now?"

"Best that we do." Vanessa mused.

* * *

><p>"Aaron." Muraku called his brother when he spotted him in the crowd. It was relatively hard to find someone in the mist of the people who were dressed in multiple varieties of outfits and costumes, but it was surprisingly easy to spot Aaron with his wig.<p>

"Hey Muraku." Aaron greeted him when he reached him. Like everyone else, Muraku eyed Aaron's costume for a moment.

"Einstein?"

"Yup, that's right, Dracula." Aaron joked at the expense of Muraku's vampire costume that Hikari somehow managed to convince him to wear. He had a black cape, white shirt, and black dress pants and dress shoes. "But it doesn't look like you have any fangs."

"Hikari and I compromised that I would wear the costume without any fangs." Muraku explained.

"No wonder she was sulking that day." Aaron muttered.

"So, how did the judging go?" Muraku asked.

"I don't know." Aaron admitted, rubbing the back of his head. "It was hard to read the headmaster's expression after he came out. But I do know that the scream o'meter did not break this year."

"…Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Muraku asked, raising an eyebrow.

Aaron thought about it for a moment and said. "Both." He straightened up when he saw Hikari and Christy coming towards them.

"Muraku, Aaron." Hikari greeted them and smiled brightly at Muraku's costume. "You really did wear it."

Muraku silently nodded. Aaron smirked and elbowed him only to be elbowed back by him.

Aaron glared at him and took in the girls' outfits. He let out a small whistle. "Wow, you girls look awesome."

Christina blushed and tugged on her skirt. "Thanks. Sawa-sensei help made them."

Her light brown hair which was naturally straight was curled. She was wearing a light blue dress that came below her knees and white boots.

Hikari on the other hand was wearing a lime green dress which had rainbow coloured wings like a butterfly on her back and black platform heels. Her hair was tied into a half ponytail with a white hairband.

Hikari smiled and looked around. "Everyone looks so wonderful in their costumes."

"Of course." Aaron grinned and winked. "It's Halloween, dummy."

Christina giggled and glanced around. "Where are the others? I know that we left before Vanessa and Ayari did."

Aaron shook his head. "We haven't seen Kageto and Mikhail either."

Muraku surveyed the area. Finally he spoke, "They will join us when they come. Let's look around first."

"Sounds good. I want to have a look at the classes and see what ideas they had. Hikari said.

"Um, I'll stay here if you don't mind." Christina nervously spoke up.

"In that case, I'll stick with you." Aaron offered. "The judging is over anyway and I don't really have any reason to look at the other classes."

"Then it looks like it's just you and me." Hikari said looking at Muraku.

He glanced at Aaron who smirked. Finally, he nodded. "Fine."

Hikari's smile widened and she wrapped her hands around his arm. "Thank you." She said sweetly.

Aaron and Christina stiffed their giggles as they watched them go.

"I bet Hikari is the only one who could make Muraku do anything for her." Aaron snickered.

Christina's giggles grew louder. "He really cannot resist anything she ask."

"What makes you say that?" Vanessa asked from behind.

The two of them turned around and Aaron had to bite his lip hard just to stop himself from laughing at Ayari's costume.

"Ayari, you look beautiful." Christina said, admiring her friend's outfit.

"Thanks." Ayari shifted uncomfortably in her dress. "I look ridiculous."

"Nonsense. You look great." Aaron told her. "And Vanessa's outfit is cool."

"Thanks." She shrugged. "No one mentioned that the makeup was a torture though."

"Now you know why I did not recommend you to use makeup." Ayari rolled her eyes and adjusted her hat. "Where are the others?"

"You missed Muraku and Hikari. They went to have a look at the classes." Aaron told her. "And Kageto and Mikhail are probably here but we did not see them."

"We're right here." Kageto said coming up to them. Much to everyone's surprise, he was only wearing his mechanic uniform. Mikhail on the other hand was dressed in a dark suit with a black cape but what was interesting was the top hat and mask on his face.

"Wait." Vanessa held up her hand in front of Ayari when she opened her mouth. "You're the Phantom of the Opera."

"How did you guess?" Mikhail asked.

"Your mask." They said instantaneously.

"I never thought you would even dress up like that." Ayari remarked as she eyed his costume.

Mikhail only smirked. "I could say the same for yours. You look cute in it."

Ayari blushed and grabbed Christina and Aaron by the arm and dragged them away. "If you really think like that, then spend the rest of the party by yourself!"

Vanessa and Kageto suppressed the urge to laugh at their friend's bewildered, confused expression and dragged him over to the throwing darts booth.

"Don't worry about her. She'll come around." Vanessa assured him. "She's just annoyed that you teased her about her outfit."

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, Ayari was rather pissed off to even 'come around' like Vanessa hoped.<p>

"That Mikhail..." Ayari growled.

"OK Ayari, we know you are pissed off. But could you just let us enjoy the party without you dragging us around." Aaron said, rolling his eyes.

Ayari looked sheepishly and let go of them. "Sorry about that."

"Hey Ayari, nice costume." Hikari remarked as she came up to them.

"Hikari? I thought you were looking at the classes with Muraku." Aaron noticed.

"He got sidetracked with Haruki." She shrugged. "So I decided to join you guys instead and look at the classes later after the awards ceremony."

"Good evening my dear students!" The headmaster's voice blared through the speakers. "If all of you would be kind enough to gather in the assembly hall, we will begin the awards giving ceremony."

"Speak of the devil." Aaron muttered and suddenly grinned in realization. "I made a Halloween pun."

"Good for you." Ayari said, smiling for the first time that night. "Come on." She led them over to their allotted area for their class and took their place behind Muraku's platoon. Even then, Ayari pointedly ignored Mikhail as she stood in front of him.

"Ah, all of you are wonderfully and beautifully dressed tonight." The headmaster said as he stood on the podium wearing his usual clothes but with red paint spattered all over and a red gnash on his forehead.

Ayari instantly tensed and gripped Mikhail's shoulder tightly, an action that did not go unnoticed by Hikari who squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Now, for the scariest class award...this year, I must say that many of you have very creative ideas but as all of you know, there is only one winner. But that doesn't mean that the rest are not good. So...the winner is...class 3-5!"

Aaron's jaw dropped open as Haruki went on stage to represent the class to collect the award. Soon enough, everyone from Jenock was clapping on his back and congratulating him.

"You did it Aaron!"

"Your designs really worked!"

"Congratulations." Ayari patted his back warmly. "At least this time is a real victory."

Aaron was too giddy to respond and only nodded. Haruki then came back to their class and handed the trophy to Aaron.

"You deserve it because you thought up of all the designs and contraptions." He told him with a smile.

Aaron snapped out of his tongue tied state when Ayari elbowed him hard in the ribs and nodded at Haruki when he glared at her. He shook his head and accepted the trophy. "Thanks."

"Let's continue the party!" The headmaster exclaimed and all the students went back to mingling around with each other, praising each other's costumes, chatting about homework, or just standing around with nothing better to do. Ayari was doing the latter as she weaved her way through the crowds to the back of the hall just so that she would not be bothered by anyone. Aaron and Christina had wandered to the games booths with Vanessa and Kageto; Hikari had dragged Muraku off to see the classrooms as they were initially going to; and Mikhail…

"You know that Vanessa and the rest are wondering where you are." He spoke up out of nowhere. Sometimes, Ayari hates his knacking for finding her when she does not want to be found.

She rolled her eyes and leaned on the wall. "And you should know that I hate parties like this, especially Halloween parties."

"But that does not mean that you don't have to enjoy it with your friends." He pointed out.

Ayari sighed and fiddled with the hem of her skirt. "Fine, I'll join you guys. But one day you have to help me talk my mother and Vanessa to stop making me attend these parties and forcing me to wear ridiculous outfits!"

Mikhail grinned and nodded in agreement. "Deal. But," He smirked at her. "I mean it when I said that your outfit looks cute on you."

Ayari blushed again and yanked his arm hard to drag him off to where Vanessa and the others are. "Don't make me regret not keeping to my word to ignore you all night."

Mikhail rolled his eyes and they went to where their friends were at the apple bobbing booth. "Looks like their having fun." He said mildly as Aaron was soaked and there was an apple in his mouth. But his wig was no longer pointing in all directions and clinging to his face, making the others laugh.

"Yeah." Ayari giggled and went to join them. "Maybe you are right that I should enjoy the party with them."

"I know I am." He said and went over to join them.

"I'll take your word for it…for only this time." She silently added before she followed him.


End file.
